vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuri Mugino
Summary Shizuri Mugino is one of the seven Level 5 Espers, ranking fourth after Mikoto Misaka, and the leader of the dark side team ITEM, which is at odds with another mercenary team, SCHOOL. She looks down upon lower-level espers and does not mind eliminating people who get in her way or go against her, regardless of whether they are enemies or allies. Her cruel attitude led to Hamazura Shiage, a Level 0 who was ITEM's lackey at the time, to fight her to protect Takitsubo Rikou. Her overconfidence during that fight and Shiage's resourcefulness eventually resulted in her defeat and mutilation at the hands of the boy and her own power. Becoming obsessed with Shiage after he defeated her, Mugino tried two more times to kill him, until eventually both she and Shiage made peace with each other during World War III and reunited in the new ITEM. In New Testament, Mugino has become the leader of ITEM once more and has become tamer in her aggressive outbursts towards her teammates, though she still retains a particularly violent side towards those she deems her enemies. She and the other members of ITEM eventually become the caretakers of Fremea Seivelun, Frenda's little sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, at least 8-B with Meltdowner, higher with use of Body Crystal Name: Shizuri Mugino, "Meltdowner", "#4" Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Leader of ITEM Powers and Abilities: Can manipulate electrons and turn them into highly destructive solid energy shapes, including beams and shields, can use the energy beams as thrusters for pseudo-flight, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), can cause damage on quantum level, Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), and resistance to poison | Able to turn parts or supposedly her entire body into form of highly destructive energy, Can temporarily send her powers out of control with a drug to gain more power | Prosthetic right eye and left arm Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than Hamazura Shiage), at least City Block level with Meltdowner (As a Level 5 she is fairly superior to Kiyama Harumi's Level 4 abilities, vaporized large parts of a metal wall, her beams are powerful enough to slice an Aegis ship in half, and her attacks can cause subatomic destruction), higher with use of Body Crystal Speed: Likely Athletic Human, Hypersonic+ reactions and burst like movement speed (Mach 20+) (Can react to a 200kg bomb and several others exploding right at her face and still escape in time, Can react in 31.4 microseconds, Easily warded off Misaka Mikoto's electricity) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Casually lifts Hamazura by the throat with one hand) Striking Strength: Street Class (Throws Hamazura around with casual blows) Durability: Street level (Stronger than Hamazura, can survive injuries that would easily kill a regular person), at least City Block level with Meltdowner shield (Blocked Mikoto's Railgun, the shield should possess the same attributes as her beams) Stamina: Extremely high, superior to Misaka Mikoto, she can fight after severe injuries, recovered quickly after receiving a heavy blow to the head and was able to stand up after having had an entire handgun's clip emptied into her and having blown up her own left arm Range: At least a few hundred meters, likely higher (Claims that destroying a tank from five kilometers away would be easy for her) Standard Equipment: Silicon cards | Silicon cards, Body Crystal | Silicon cards, Prosthetic right eye and left arm. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, superior to that of a super-computer and is constantly calculating possible outcomes and means of best exploiting her beam's destructive power. However, she is very arrogant which often clouds her rational judgment. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, highly overconfident and arrogant, if under sufficient mental stress she can unconsciously stop holding back and damage herself with her own power, can only shoot a max of 4 beams at once, regular techniques attack in a linear fashion | Same as before, but she's mentally unstable, can't aim carefully when using Body Crystal, Body Crystal runs out after a few minutes, leaving her very weakened | Normal human weaknesses, overconfident and arrogant, if under sufficient mental stress she can unconsciously stop holding back and damage herself with her own power, regular techniques attack in a linear fashion, her right eye can be hacked to manipulate her senses, particularly, her sight Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Meltdowner.gif|The power of a single Meltdowner beam SiliconBurn.gif|Silicon Burn MeltdownerShield.gif|Meltdowner Shield *'Meltdowner:' (原子崩し Genshi Kuzushi (Merutodaunā), lit. "Atomic Destruction"): Mugino's ability is known as the Meltdowner, with the technical classification as Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon (粒機波形高速砲 Tsubuki Hakei Kōsokuhō). Electrons have the properties of both particles and waves. Mugino's ability allows her to control electrons in that "ambiguous" state and forcibly stuck them in a third, new state where it is both particle and wave. When they strike other objects the electrons controlled by Mugino are unable to react as either a particle or a wave because of their fixed state. Normally, electrons have a mass that is close to zero, but because they are stuck or "stopped" at this state they take the form of a seemingly solid object, which has become a pseudo-"wall" due to the "stopped" state, creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons that pierces through a target at the same velocity that it was fired. Her ability is so powerful that she unconsciously holds back part of her power due to her survival's instinct so as to not damage herself with her own ability. When her anger over Shiage hurting her despite being a "worthless level 0" reached its peak she blew up her own left arm from wrist to elbow while trying to kill him with her power. Since her ability is a form of electron manipulation, she can also manipulate enemy electric or electron based attacks and bend their trajectory away from her. **'Meltdowner Beams:' She can fire beams of destructive electrons which are said to be stuck in a state between particles and waves. Mugino initially could shoot four laser-like beams or release one concentrated blast. Normally, her rate of fire is a little slow since Mugino takes her time to perfectly aim and calculate the output of every single shot. She can also fire her Meltdowner like a rocket engine to move at speeds exceeding Mach 20. After World War III, Mugino has trained her ability to the point that she can create up to 20 Meltdowner beams at once. **'Silicon Burn ('拡散支援半導体 Kakusan Shien Handōtai (Shirikon Bān), lit. "Diffusion Aid Semiconductor"): To compensate for her usually slow firing rate, Mugino carries special silicon cards. The slots found on the card's surface can disperse the Meltdowner into dozens of small beams to cover the entire area. **'Meltdowner Shield:' Mugino can generate round-shaped formations of her Meltdowner to block incoming attacks. The shield annihilates everything that comes in contact with it thus protecting her. Mugino can supposedly also erect a full body barrier to protect herself from all directions, solely as a last resort. **'Meltdowner Arm:' After her mutilation, Mugino replaced her lost left arm with an energy-like Meltdowner Arm which can move according to her wishes yet carry the Meltdowner's properties. She can freely expand the arm in size. **'Meltdowner Eye:' After her mutilation, Mugino replaced her lost right eye with a Meltdowner eye. While is not known if the eye is a functional replacement that allows her to see, she can use it to fire a Meltdowner beam. *'Body Crystal Overload:' Body Crystal is a special drug developed by Academy City in one of their attempts to reach Level 6. The drug causes an esper's power to overload, and in extremely rare cases that state would strengthen an esper’s power, but continued use of the drug will wear down their body and make them dependent on the drug to activate their power. When Mugino ingested a small amount of Body Crystal she was able to shoot tens of thousands of Meltdowner beams around her, presumably much stronger than her normal powers. Since she's constantly shooting beams the sphere around her looks like a solid energy construct. She can also focus the beams in one spot to construct a single arm almost 20 meters long that easily melted down snow and the earth below it when swung, creating a phreatic explosion; or shoot the tens of thousands of beams into one direction. Since Mugino is not actually one of the rare espers compatible with Body Crystal, the drug greatly tires her out, running out after a few minutes at most and leaving her very weakened afterward. *'Cyborg Prosthetics:' Mugino eventually replaced the right eye and left arm she had lost in her first fight with Shiage with prosthetics, which she normally covers with special makeup that makes them look like normal human body parts, with only a small mechanical wirring left to tell her arm is not made of flesh-and-blood. Her right eye can connect to electronic equipment with cables and let her access information with her mind, and her left arm is strong enough to easily crush St. Germain's carbon spears in her grasp. Key: Pre-Mutilation | Post-Mutilation | Post-Prosthetics Gallery Mugino_Shizuri_Arm.png|Mugino's Meltdowner Arm and Eye Mugino_Shizuri_Prosthetics.jpg|Mugino's prosthetics without makeup Others Notable Victories: Elsen (OFF) Elsen's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, both were victorylusted, Pastel Burnt was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8